


A Dirty Trick

by meyari



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyfidelity, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP: Dick lures Tim away from his computer with worries about Bruce, only to give him a very nice surprise once they reached Bruce's bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dirty Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mix Stitch (Synph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/gifts).



> This was written for my friend Zina on Tumbr. Hope everyone else enjoys it too!

"Tim!"

Tim suppressed a wince as Dick ran in. He automatically saved what he'd been working on with the sure knowledge that he wouldn't be finishing this report anytime soon. As Dick grabbed his shoulder his files finished saving, leaving Tim free to rotate with Dick's hand.

"Yes?" Tim asked. He stiffened when he saw the alarm on Dick's face. "What's wrong?"

"You gotta come quick," Dick said entirely too quickly. "It's Bruce and Alfred's gone shopping and Damian's visiting Colin and the girls aren't around."

"Is he hurt?" Tim asked, already standing and moving towards the door before Dick had babbled even half that sentence. "What happened?"

Dick didn't answer. He just ran, not downstairs but up to the third floor to Bruce's bedroom. Visions of an undisclosed injury dropping Bruce made Tim's heart beat faster. By the time they made it to Bruce's bedroom Tim was just on the controlled side of frantic though his control held only by a hair. When Dick threw open the bedroom door Tim ran in and then skidded to a stop at the foot of the huge four-poster bed with its midnight blue drapes.

Bruce was strapped spread-eagle in the middle of the bed, naked, fully erect and smirking.

"See?" Dick said with enough amusement that Tim was tempted to whirl and punch him. "It was an emergency. We needed you right away."

He locked the door before hugging Tim from behind. Tim shuddered. Dick was as hard as Bruce. His fingers made quick work of Tim's shirt and pants, stripping them off to leave Tim as naked as Bruce. All the while Bruce watched Tim with lust-filled eyes. The part that made Tim shiver and lick his lips was that Bruce's cock twitched every time a piece of Tim's clothing fell to the floor. Dick pushed Tim at the bed as he began to strip down too.

"You could have just asked me to stop working," Tim commented not quite mildly as he crawled up on the bed to straddle Bruce's hips. The length of Bruce's cock pressed against his balls made Tim moan.

"We did," Bruce said. He chuckled. "You told us 'just a few more minutes' six times."

Tim wanted to deny that but Dick's hands settled on his ass, spreading him open so that he could rim Tim. Normally Tim wanted to get cleaned up before he allowed either of his lovers to do that but Dick's hands were firm about keeping him still and Bruce was right there kissing Tim's forehead, cheeks and then lips. Bruce captured the strangled moans Dick inspired, inspiring a few of his own by thrusting up against Tim.

Just as Tim teetered on the edge of coming Dick pulled back only to begin lubing Tim up. As far as Tim was concerned he took entirely too long at that but it wasn't an absolute eternity before Tim was able to shift position so that he could slide down onto Bruce's cock. He groaned, taking just as slow as he always liked. From the way Bruce groaned, he liked it too. Dick clearly didn't because he whined and moved around to kiss Tim desperately while straddling Bruce's head.

"You two planned this," Tim gasped as he started a slow, methodical pace on Bruce's cock. It was just fast enough to keep both Tim and Bruce on the edge but not enough to push them over for a good long time.

"Uh-huh," Dick said, grinning unrepentantly until Bruce started sucking his cock. "Oh God! Bruce!"

Automatically, Tim sped up a bit to match Bruce's movements on Dick's cock. He'd freed his hands at some point so his strong, scarred arms wrapped around Dick's hips, controlling his movements in the exact same way Dick had controlled Tim's. This time it was no surprise when Dick grabbed Tim. He pulled Tim close for a desperate kiss. One of his hands descended to stroke Tim's cock, fast and gentle despite his urgency.

With both of them going at him this way there was no way for Tim to hold off. He shuddered as he sped up, and then sped up again, until they were fucking each other at Dick's urgent, 'need you now' speed instead of Tim's deliberate 'make it last forever' speed. Bruce growled around Dick's cock, the sound cut off as he took Dick deep into his throat. Dick tore his mouth away from Tim to shout as he came. His grip on Tim's cock was just firm enough to add that edge of pain that pushed Tim over the edge too. A moment later Bruce bucked hard, coming as well.

"Oh my God, stop, stop!" Dick gasped.

He pulled out of Bruce's mouth, whining. Tim laughed quietly, laying down on Bruce's chest as carefully as he could so that Bruce wouldn't immediately slip out. Bruce rubbed his back with one hand, his other hand rubbing the muscles of Dick's thigh.

"We should probably shower," Bruce murmured once their sweat had cooled a bit.

Tim grinned wickedly, widening the grin as first Bruce and then Dick looked nervous.

"What?" Bruce asked warily.

"Just a few more minutes," Tim replied while stretching and rubbing against Bruce's stomach. "I think I need to work on this a few more minutes before I'm done."

Dick stared at Tim for a long, silent moment before breaking into snickers. Bruce's stomach jumped and rumbled under Tim but the laughter was soundless. He pulled Tim into a kiss that inspired Tim's cock to try and wake up even though it had only been a few minutes since he came. When he let Tim's mouth go Dick was there to kiss him as well, laughing and petting Tim lovingly.

"I suppose we can let you work on this a little longer," Dick laughed.

"It is important to make sure that things are properly… researched," Bruce agreed.

"Oh, good," Tim purred at them as he licked his lips and rubbed against Bruce again. "Because I was thinking that I should get two data sets at once. You know, we haven't tried double penetration for a while and I think I've got the exact right angles figures out."

He laughed at the way both Dick and Bruce shuddered. They might have used a dirty trick to get him away from his computer but Tim didn't mind all that much. No, he didn't mind that much at all.


End file.
